Love on a Snow Feild
by Hicc
Summary: Just a short fluff about a girl and her long lost boy.


The snow fell softly throughout the village. It had been snowing for the past week now, light and gentle. The snow drifts glittered and reflected the light from the few candles shinning through the windows of her home. The whole night seemed brighter and warmer from all the snow on the ground and from the snow still falling. A frosty mist hung in the air that made the night look warm and inviting. Ironic how such snow could look so inviting. Astrid liked the snow. It was soft and soundless and it made everything sparkle and glitter like stars on a soft white sheet.

As the young blond woman sat at her window, staring longingly out into the snow, her thoughts drifted to an awkward youth with too long arms and scrawny legs, a goofy, crooked smile on his face. Twenty two years old and even lovelier than she had been as a teen, Astrid had been sought after and pursued by every eligible man in the village over the years. She had turned them all away. None of them where who she wanted. Her hair was a little longer, her face a little older, her body a little more filled out now and it only made her more radiant.

She hung up her armor and her axe years ago, readying herself to settle down with the man she loved. The village hero, _her_ hero, the man of her dreams and so much more. Oh why couldn't she tell him that? Why did she have to sit there and act all uppity and hurt and angry that he was leaving? Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him and kiss him fair well? Why was she so full of stupid pride and venom that she couldn't just tell him she loved him, and that she didn't want him to go….or at lest go with him?

He had been called away to a village on the far side of the Viking world to help a small village with their dragon problems. He had been gone for 5 agonizingly long years. How many nights had Astrid done exactly this? Sat at her window and pinned pathetically for her long lost love, questioning why she had to be strong, why she couldn't show just a little weakness and kiss him?

And so here she sat, long aft dark, her head on her arms as she leaned against the window pane. She sighed pathetically, gods when had she become such a girl? There was a time when she had been the toughest and most feared teen on the island. Respected and revered. A shoe-in to win Dragon Training and kill her first dragon in front of the village. What had happened?

She sighed again, "Oh, right. He happened." She smiled as she remembered those early days of training. Back when Hiccup had been a threat to her perfection. She tired to remember why it had meant so much to her, she couldn't. It all seemed so…stupid. So childish, they way she had treated him, the way the all had. She guessed that that made perfect sense, she had been a child then. She hadn't understood, and maybe had been afraid of, the power of the feelings she felt for that amazingly brave young man. Looking back, she honestly couldn't remember when she had _started_ feeling that way. Maybe she always had?

She had never disliked Hiccup, not ever. He was strange, out of place, certainly un Viking. But she never saw that as a necessarily bad thing. Not everyone was cut out to be a great warrior, and the gods above knew Hiccup wasn't. But they needed more than just warriors. Hiccup had skill in the forge, skill she never did, nor would, have. Maybe he got a little out of hand, trying to prove himself as a great Viking warrior, but Astrid had always found the awkward boy a good companion. She knew, of course, the way he looked at her back then. And, frankly, if she hadn't been so against marriage at the time, she might have settled down with him anyway. He was a better prospect than Tuffnut, and besides, being married to her best friend's brother was just too weird to even consider, and Snotlout was and always would be….just no.

Astrid started to doze off, as she so often did waiting at her window. As she drifted in and out of sleep, she saw a tall green blur amongst a field of white. She blinked her blue eyes in an attempt to clear them, she must be dreaming. There was no way that tall, handsome, auburn haired man walking up her drive was Hiccup. No chance he was actually back, not to mention he looked like he could grin and make her…yeah. Still she smiled, even if it was a dream, it was a sweet dream. And she wanted to keep on dreaming if it meant she could have him back, if only for a moment.

She lifted her head from her folded arms and as she did so a cold gust of wind brushed against her face through the slightly ajar window, and she realized that she could not be dreaming. Her nose hurt and her eyes burned, warm fluid ran down her face. That didn't happen in dreams. She felt her chest swell and her breath caught in her throat. Could it possibly…could he really be…?

For a moment she couldn't breath, couldn't think. Taking a few ragged and shuddering breaths, blowing out soft puffs of steam into the cold night, the blond raced to her door and threw it open. Out into the snow she bounded, her long skirt dragging in the snow at her feet. Her boots crunched over the frozen landscape as she approached, her heat beating faster with every step. She came to a stop right in front of him, still unable to believe her eyes. Her jaw flapped in the cold night air for a few moments, trying desperately to find words, anything, to say to him. When none came she gave a whimper and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. His thick, broad…sexy shoulder. Even through her tears she couldn't help but feel the difference, the change in the man that held her from the boy he had been.

"You're back" she choked through a deep sob. The young man just nodded, a goofy smile on his face. She pulled him tighter as she felt his hands go to her waist. He wasn't wearing any winter clothes, but he wasn't shivering at all. His arms had muscle in them that she never would have thought could belong on his body. She felt the snow collect in her hair and on her arms and by Freya she didn't care. She had her boy back, and he had grown into a such a handsome man. More than handsome, he was gorgeous. Everything she could ever fantasize about in a man and it was all so _him_.

"I missed you" she said lamely, it was all she could think of to say. She felt his nose by her ear…wait…he was taller than her now. Taller and broader and _thicker_ and damn her womanhood for making her think how much she wanted to fell those hands on her bare flesh, fell that hard, warm body against her own. She felt the strength and the power in his arms, so foreign and new but so _so _him.

"I missed you more." Oh gods his voice, it was deep and rich and _hot_ on her neck and she just wanted to drown in it. But it was so familiar, so him, so filled with his tender but snarky words. It was warm and deep and oh so wonderfully soothing. She felt his hands pull her closer and she marveled at their change in size as well. What those hands could do. Gods did she desperately wanted to find out. And not just his hands, she could feel his chest through his tunic, firm and solid but still soft and lean. His breast fit her head like it was built for the soul purpose of being her pillow.

"Don't ever let me go" she whispered in his ear.

"I'll never let you go again Astrid…I promise and…I'm sorry for leaving."

"So long as you never do again…I forgive you." They shared a soft laugh before walking, hand in hand, into Astrid's house, smiles on their faces.

0000000

A very short blurb inspired by a pic I saw on Deviant art a while back. Truth be told I have had this story hashed out for months, but only just found it on my flash drive a few days ago. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
